


Memento mori

by Sloppy_but_striving



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Injury Recovery, Memories, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Nightmares, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Battle, Retrospective, Souls, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloppy_but_striving/pseuds/Sloppy_but_striving
Summary: Last battle with Springtrap and his crew left Foxy broken, both phisically and mentaly. During his recovery, he and his friends dive deep into their memories. Some, trying to relive their hours of happines. And some, trying to confront their past and emerge victorious over it's curse.This fanfic is based on old (Fnaf 3 old) AU of mine, but with some elements from more recent games, novels, etc.Events in this FF don't have any perticular order. It's more like a collection of events (A.K.A memories) that may or may not happen in order they are described. I don't have any perticular time window, so some events may happen during 80's or 90's, while some take place in 2010's, and characters don't really age, despite significant time passing between some events.Also, english is not my first language, so feel free to correct me on any mistakes I make
Relationships: Chica/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Foxy/The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Mangle/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)





	Memento mori

**Author's Note:**

> All charachers are anthoporomorpfic animals. Souls of dead children that were bonded to animatronics caused them to transform into organic, living, breathing creatures, while keeping their original form (i.e a bear, a bunny, etc.). I hope i won't have to spend a whole chapter on explaining things in this AU, so I will try to keep important info like this in the notes before every chapter.

\- So? How are you? – Mangle’s voice was very soft, yet it still cut through the silence like a blade through flesh.

\- Been better, been worse. I’m alright – Foxy’s voice sounded calm and a bit indifferent, despite his state and emotions that he felt towards the white vixen.

\- You always say that, but I’m still not sure what you mean by that – Mangle moved closer to the bed and sat on it, right beside his left arm, that wasn’t covered in bandages.

\- Simple. It means exactly what it says – Foxy hugged her around her stomach - Been better, been worse.

\- Really? Because with you, it’s never that simple… - Mangle smiled and leaned to his face, slowly moving to lay on top of him.

\- Could you… not do that, ok? My ribs, and I, would definitely appreciate that – Foxy slightly pushed her to the side.

\- Alright. But from here, I won’t move an inch – Mangle laid beside Foxy on the bed, smiling.

\- And I won’t dare to move you – Foxy turned his head, smiling faintly.

\- But really. I get the “been better” part, but “been worse”? When you actually felt worse than right now, with all of your broken bones and whatnot? – Mangle gently passed her hand across his arm.

\- Well…when I fell through the roof of that barn and cracked my head open, and almost broke my neck. That was pretty damn awful – Foxy pointed at the top of his head.

\- Oh yeah, I remember. At Mr. Fazbear’s ranch, right? – Mangle comically pressed her index finger against her lower lip.

\- Yeah…there was so much blood and screaming – Foxy fondly remembered their time at the ranch.

\- And laughter, because you managed to fall head-first into a pile of horse shit – Mangle smiled smugly.

\- You just had to remind me about that part, didn’t you? Now I might just dare to move you off the bed – Foxy, embarrassed, but delighted by this memory, covered his face with his left hand.

After that, both foxes went silent. They laid on the bed, slowly drowning in each other. Foxy started to forget about his broken bones, about his strained muscles, about his pain. To him, Mangle was his biggest passion, the strongest painkiller, his most addicting drug. Nothing in both his body and mind could resist her. With her, he felt something special. With her, he felt complete.

Mangle started to slowly fall asleep. Every time she looked into his amber (singular) eye, she felt like everything that was bothering her was gone. As if it was ripped away from her and sealed inside of his eye. Just like an ancient insect inside a real amber. Perhaps, that was the reason why she always wants to be as close to Foxy as possible. To see herself motionlessly float in his amber lake of an eye, free of any troubles.

As Mangle came closer and closer to falling asleep, she unknowingly laid her hand on Foxy’s chest, hugging him. But, despite sharp pain that instantly spread all of his body, he didn’t make any noise, and remained still. For him, letting Mangle have her rightful sleep during this night was more important than a possibility of a rib puncturing his lung. And, since he wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway, he didn’t mind it. But what, aside from pain, kept him awake?

“Memento mori. Remember that you will die”. These words echoed through his brain, reflecting from the walls of his skull. But why? Why them? How are they different from any other threat that Springtrap and his minions thrown at him? And why the hell do they sound so familiar?


End file.
